UN CORAZON SUMERGIDO EN LA OSCURIDAD
by fuegoenel.mundo
Summary: Hinata es secuestrada y torturada durante varios años, en la aldea de la hoja se le dio por muerta, como reaccionaran todos al enterarse que ella esta viva y que el dolor y el odio la han cambiado, Naruto es el que mas sufrio su perdida podra el sacarla de la oscuridad y salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

EL ESCAPE

En medio de la oscuridad reinante en ese pequeño celda que olía a no se que inmundicia, se veía un pequeño cuerpo débil al extremo y eso se nota por los movimientos torpes y exhaustos que esa pequeña figura llevaba a cabo, su desesperación se notaba con solo observarla, ¡va! quien podía observarla si no había ni una sola persona en Kilómetros, llevaba ahí encerrada muchísimo tiempo ella ya no lo sabia ya no le importaba, en los primeros años intentaba llevar la cuenta por si misma de los días pero en un momento dado se dio por vencida, en esas pequeñas cuatro paredes nunca se sabia si era de noche o de día, cuando la sacaban de ese encierro pasaba por túneles conectados unos a otros debajo de la tierra era imposible saber el tiempo.

Lo único que sabia Hinata era que tenia que salir de ahí a como diera lugar por eso se estaba destrozando las manos intentando hacer un hueco por debajo de la puerta gruesa de metal, tantas veces intento escapar pero siempre alguien impedía su huida y la reprimenda que recibía de sus captores era inconcebible era mejor morir, pero siempre hubo algo o alguien en su pensamiento que la hacia desistir de eso, tenia que vivir y por eso estaba intentando por todos los medios salir de ahí, le dolían en extremo sus manos, algunos de sus dedos ya no tenia uñas, sus nudillos estaban destrozados pues había golpeado el duro suelo una y otra vez hasta fracturar el cemento de este, luego comenzó a cavar con sus propias manos, la falta de alimento le estaba pasando factura pero no se daba por vencida -solo un poco mas-, estaba cansada hambrienta pero algo le decía que era el momento idóneo para emprender la huida.

Algo estaba pasando su carcelero desde hace mucho tiempo ya no la visitaba, sus compinches ya no estaban por los alrededores, lo sabia por que siempre escuchaba cuchicheo fuera de su prisión, gritos de otros que como ella pasaban por la misma situación, ya no se oían desde hace mucho tiempo, los habían abandonado a su suerte a morir de hambre, lo supo desde la ultima vez su carcelero llego a visitarla y cuando vio en esos ojos un atisbo que ella interpreto como fastidio de inmediato le dio a entender que se canso de jugar con su "juguete favorito" como el siempre la llamaba, desde hace mucho Hinata dejo de suplicar, dejo de gritar de llorar cada vez que el bisturí cortaba su nívea piel, cuando practicaba sus experimentos en ella y a el le gustaba ver en su rostro las muecas de terror que ella demostraba los grito las suplicas que ella profirió, el maldito de Orochimaru se regodeaba de su dolor le gustaba saber que Hinata sufría, pero con el tiempo ella entendió que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera cambiara las cosas así que cada vez que pasaba aquello se quedaba inmóvil como una muñeca rota, no importaba el dolor ella soportaba estoica cada una de las pruebas sin siquiera abrir la boca encerrándose en su mente reviviendo recuerdos una y otra vez para escapar de su cruel realidad.

Se preguntaran como una guerrera de un prestigiado clan era sometida tan fácilmente a cada uno de los caprichos de Orochimaru, pues muy sencillo cada mes el mismo le inyectaba supresores de chakra que la dejaban sin la capacidad de defenderse, solo le quedaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban pero cada vez que lo intentaba le daban unas palizas tremendas hasta la inconsciencia, cuando despertaba tenia costillas rotas algunas ocasiones brazos y piernas fracturados, que después de varios días se dignaban a sanar para que la preciada carga no muriera, era un maldito infierno que la llamaba a la locura y la hundía cada vez mas a la oscuridad, la dulce y tímida Hinata ya no existía el dolor la hizo olvidarse de sus antiguas debilidades y el odio la invadió, si un inmenso odio a sus captores y a la aldea que la abandono por que durante muchas noches suplico a los cielos que alguien la liberara que la rescataran, siempre lloraba hasta el cansancio caía rendida por las lágrimas llamando una y otra vez a Naruto, a su padre, sus amigos, a alguien, pero su suplica nunca fue escuchada y sus lágrimas se secaron, comprendió que si quería salir de allí lo haría con sus propias manos y literalmente lo estaba logrando.

Por fin su mano pudo tocar del otro lado de la puerta, el hoyo era pequeño pero ya sus manos no podían mas y poco a poco se logro escabullir por el, pero en el intento se disloco el hombro agudizando un tremendo dolor en el, acostumbrada a cosas peores ella no grito mas una pequeña alegría la recorrió entera, había logrado salir de ese fétido lugar, pero su sentido de supervivencia le hizo entender que no cantara victoria que aun corría peligro, el lugar era inmenso y los túneles un laberinto, donde se encontraba estaba sin iluminación le seria aun muy difícil poder salir de esa cruaca. Se levanto le pesaba demasiado el cuerpo chocando contra la pared en un movimiento calculado logro acomodarse el hombro, en estos momentos agradecía a su padre la estricta educación que recibió de el tanto en técnicas de ataque como en medicina y supervivencia, sacudió su cabeza no era momento para para eso necesitaba salir, no podía flaquear con antiguas añoranzas, y decidió comenzar a caminar a vagar sin rumbo fijo suplicando internamente que el rumbo que tomara fuera el correcto, recorrió metros y metros de interminables pasadizos tanteando las paredes, se dio cuenta que su corazonada era acertada no había un guardia por ningún lado, abandonaron su escondite y la abandonaron para que muriera.

Pasaron las horas sintió frio y hasta ahora se percato que estaba descalza y solo llevaba una tela mugrienta que cubría su desnudez alrededor de su cuerpo sujeto aun costado por un nudo improvisado no le importo y siguió su recorrido pero le dio sueño, ese hecho la alerto sabia que si sucumbía a el todo terminaría para ella moriría de hipotermia, su fuerza de voluntad la alentó a seguir no podía morir no ahora que se encontraba tan cerca.

Siguió su recorrido un olor nauseabundo alerto sus sentidos sin proponerlo lo siguió, entre mas se acercaba el aroma aumentaba, era masoquista ya sabia que lo producía pero sentía la necesidad de verlo con sus propios ojos, sin darse cuenta llego a una cámara muy amplia que era iluminada tenuemente, varios cuerpos amontonados se encontraban justo al centro de esta, todo el lugar apestaba a muerte se acerco a ellos mirándolos uno por uno, por el aspecto de los cadáveres ya llevaban varios días muertos,

se alejo del macabro espectáculo, no podía perder mas tiempo, siguió los oscuros pasillos tocando la pared para no chocar y tropezar con nada, paso mucho tiempo tanteando los fríos muros hasta que sintió algo inusual ¿lo que tocaba era madera?, reviso toda la superficie la empujo suavemente y esta sedio ella entro el cuarto era iluminado por la luna que se colaba por una pequeña rendija, ¿desde cuando no observaba la luna, el cielo, el sol?, el sol es lo que mas añoraba ver ese ser luminoso que le recordaba tanto a su amado Naruto….. se permitió perderse en sus recuerdos acercándose a la pequeña rendija pudo sacar su mano tratando de alcanzar ese luminoso astro la luna se veía esplendorosa, algo la saco de sus cavilaciones en su palma pudo sentir algo muy frio y lo sintió de nuevo era una gota, metió su mano y la acerco al rostro para verlo mejor era nieve, se llevo su mano a la boca remojando sus agrietados labios, el contacto era frío pero no le importo tenia tanta sed, saco la mano de nuevo eh intento recolectar nieve en su palma para repetir el proceso y llevar un poco de vital liquido a su garganta. Cuando la necesidad de liquido fue disminuyendo decidió inspeccionar el cuarto, maldecía internamente por no poder activar el byakugan, "¿hasta cuando pasara el efecto del medicamento?" pensaba, encontró en una esquina unas cajas las abrió y encontró ropa unos pantalones y una playera, se deciso del trapo que la cubría y se coloco la ropa, le quedaba grande mas el pantalón , estaba tan delgada, siguió checando y encontró una chamarra se la coloco, busco por todo el cuarto pero no encontró mas nada que utilizar.

Salio de ahí y siguió bagando por los pasillos, a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero tenia que lograrlo, camino durante mucho tiempo mas al final de un pasillo pudo vislumbrar una luz se acerco poco a poco a ella, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros se dio cuenta que era la salida y en ella surgió una fuerza desconocida que la impulso a correr para poder alcanzar esa luz, cerro los ojos por el esfuerzo solo se detuvo cuando sintió algo helado y suave entre sus pies descalzos, abrió los ojos le costaba enfocar y la luz lastimaba bastante comenzó a tallar con las manos pero rápidamente dejo de hacerlo le dolían horrores sus extremidades, tardo mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a la luz del día, cuando lo logro observo al cielo y descubrió lo que tanto anhelaba el sol, por fin después de tantos años ella podía observarlo, levanto su brazo como queriendo alcanzarlo y robarle su calor, ¿cuantos años encerrada?, ¿cuanto tiempo privada de esa luz?, dirigió su vista a sus pies estaba pisando nieve, se hinco y con ambas manos junto nieve las llevo a su boca para poder tomar agua cuando se derritiera en sus labios hasta quedar satisfecha, sentía un frio recorre le la garganta pero era refrescante, después enterró sus manos en la fría nieve le ayudaba a calmar el dolor en ella, pues se había lastimado mucho cuando cabo el agujero para poder escapar, observo todo alrededor estaba en una montaña, grandes pinos se mostraban majestuosos ante ella, escucho el cantar de las aves y a lo lejos pudo ver un conejo blanco mirándola inquieto y todo cubierto de hermosa nieve, comprendió que estaba muy lejos de lo que alguna vez considero hogar.

Estaba perdida en tan maravilloso paisaje cuando una idea aparecido en su cansada mente, ¿a donde ir?, ¿que hacer?, no podía regresara a Konoha no aun hasta encontrarlo, tenia que encontrarlo... Entonces ¿que hacer ahora? no tenia nada, no tenia a donde ir y no sabia donde estaba, ademas se sentía tan cansada hambrienta y débil, junto todas sus fuerzas para poder ponerse en pie tenia que encontrar alimento rápido y un refugio para poder pasar la noche, si no se equivocaba por la posición del sol eran alrededor de la de la tarde tenia que darse prisa para improvisar un refugio, en el camino recolecto algunas ramas secas tenia que hacer una fogata si quería sobrevivir la noche, veía para todos lados tratando de ver posibles lugares para poder descansar, cuando en la base de un árbol encontró algunas zetas que sobrevivían las inclemencias de la época, las reviso muy bien para cerciorarse que no fueran venenosos, recordó cuando Kiba comió una zeta venenoso y termino con dolor de estomago y una fiebre muy alta, "kiba la ultima vez que te vi estabas inconsciente en un charco de sangre, ¿seguirás vivo?" pensaba con pesar la débil kunoichi también pensó en su querido amigo Shino, se le estrujo el corazón pero ella sabia que su amigo ya no estaba entre los vivos pues lo vio morir ante sus propios ojos, tantas noches lo veía en sus pesadillas una y otra vez la misma escena donde el se interponía en un golpe mortal para salvarla a ella y morir en sus brazos mientras el suplicara que hullera, ese mismo día la alejaron de su hogar para aprisionarla, ese maldito día donde perdió todo comenzó su infierno personal, si Shino hubiera sabido su futuro la hubiera dejado morir, eso era mas piadoso.

Ya cerciorándose que los hongos fueran comestibles los arranco del suelo y los metió en la bolsa de la chamarra, siguió avanzando, ya estaba por oscurecer cuando encontró un enorme árbol, que estaba hueco, se asomo en el ya había encontrado un refugio, tiro las ramas al piso y después de un rato logro prender la fogata en una pequeña rama inserto las zetas y las coloco encima del fuego para asarlas, comenzó a toser pero ella no le dio importancia, acerco sus pies helados al fuego y sus manos para darles calor aun seguía descalza, tomo las zetas ya estaban asadas y se las llevo a la boca mientras las saboreaba, era un manjar para ella, era poca comida pero no importaba llevaba tantos días sin probar alimento, se refugio dentro del árbol mientras observaba el fuego e involuntariamente sus párpados se cerraron.

Despertó sobre saltada, otra maldita pesadilla su cabeza le dolía, tenia mucho frío estaba tiritando, observo lo que quedaba de fogata, también los alrededor como queriendo cerciorase donde se encontraba y los recuerdos invadieron su mente, logro escapar era libre, inhalo para tranquilizar su agitado corazón, pero el aire frío calo por su garganta provocando una fuerte tos, se cubrió la boca con sus palmas y después de que la tos desapareció momentáneamente, su mirada se dirigió a las copas de los arboles, el cielo estaba algo oscuro y se podía ver el sol asomándose en el horizonte, sus rayos comenzaban a cubrir el cielo con tonos naranja, "el color favorito de el".. pensó.

Necesitaba moverse rápido encontrar un poblado para pedir ayuda por el momento era su única opción, tenia que encontrar un camino para saber a que dirección dirigirse pero por lo poco que veía estaba muy alejada de algún poblado o aldea solo podía ver filas y filas de esplendorosos arboles, otro ataque de tos la obligo a sentarse, "no, no puedo enfermarme no a hora", con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro ponerse de pie y continuo avanzando en la misma dirección del día anterior, paso otro día, y la tos era mas frecuente y se sentía tan débil, a estas alturas tenia una fiebre muy alta y ella lo supo pues su frente no dejaba de sudar y el cuerpo le dolía horrores, no podía dejar de moverse aun que fuera de noche, si se quedaba a pasar la noche moriría en el lugar, obligo a sus pies a seguir, ya no sentía los dedos de los pies y estaban de un color oscuro, "maldición no puedo morir ahora no sin encontrarlo y matarlo", el frío calaba por todo su cuerpo caía constantemente, pero se levantaba de inmediato con mucha dificultad, a lo lejos observo una fogata y su esperanza renació, se dirigió para alla con las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras intentaba gritar "ayuda" repetía una y otra vez pero sin resultado su voz casi no se escuchaba y observo que enfrente de la fogata se encontraba un hombre alto que le daba la espalda, era un ninja rogaba por que no fuera un enemigo pero a estas alturas tenia que arriesgarse, "ayuda" grito con todas sus fuerzas, y dio resultado la figura que le daba la espalda se percato de ella y con sumo cuidado saco su daga colocándose a la defensiva

-¿quien eres?, identifícate- demando la figura del hombre

Pero Hinata no podía contestar y se dejo caer a pocos metros de la figura lo ultimo que salio de sus labios antes de caer desmayada fue -ayúdame por favor

El joven adolescente se acerco a ella y con un pie toco el pequeño cuerpo para cerciorarse que estaba inconsciente, -¡Konohamaru sensei!

De una tienda que estaba situada a unos cuantos metros de la fogata salio un hombre muy apuesto con cabello castaño corto y una bufanda azul enredada en su cuello con un gran abrigo, Konohamaru bostezo y tallandose los ojos se acerco a su alumno -¿por que gritas? Ya es mi turno de hacer guardia

-no es eso sensei tenemos un intruso- el adolescente señalo el cuerpo en el suelo

-un intruso dices, pero por lo visto ya te hiciste cargo de el fácilmente-

-se equivoca sensei, no sentí ningún chakra no parece ser un ninja, de echo no me percate de su presencia hasta que escuche su voz pidiendo ayuda

-¿ayuda?, bueno- se acerco al pequeño cuerpo lo primero que vio fue un menudo cuerpo y su largo cabello enredado estaba boca abajo, se hinco para poder observar mejor al intruso y un olor desagradable invado sus fosas nasales, -bueno parece un vagabundo, despierta a Miray para que le haga un chequeo, nosotros como ninjas de la hoja no podemos negar ayuda a nadie-

-entendido Konohamaru sensei

Konohamaru se acerco a el pequeño cuerpo, lo coloco boca arriba y lo cargo para acercarlo a la fogata, -es muy ligero, "cuantos dias estuvo vagando para oler de esa manera"-coloco a Hinata cerca del fuego y se quedo absorto viendo el rostro, estaba muy sucio tenia una cicatriz en su ceja, "pero si es una mujer", retiro algunos cabellos de su frente pero al hacerlo se percato que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, -Miray apresúrate

-ya voy, no grite despertarme a estas horas cuando hoy no me toca guardia- hablo una chica de cabello gris muy guapa y delgada, también llevaba un grueso abrigo

-date prisa esta mujer esta ardiendo

Miray se acerco y poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Hinata, invoco chakra curativo en sus manos y lo paso por todo su tórax, -tiene una fuerte pulmonía si no es atendida podría morir- siguió checando todo su cuerpo, me preocupa mas sus manos y pies, esta desarrollando una gangrena por congelamiento, rápido denme unos calcetines, en mi botiquín hay bolsas térmicas para estos casos, muévete inútil- la hablo a su compañero de equipo

Konohamaru des preocupadamente hablo,- bueno hay que levantar el campamento y apresurarnos al siguiente poblado para que sea atendida lo mas pronto posible, por el momento dale los primeros auxilios-, le dio la espalda a ambas cuando lo que escucho por parte de su alumna lo dejo petrificado

-es una Hyuga-

De inmediato Konohamaru se acerco, -¿que dices?

-lo que escucho sensei es una Hyuga, en esos momentos su alumna tenia un párpado de la chica abierto y una lampara observando sus pupilas y en efecto esos ojos inconfundibles estaban alli, Konohamaru empezó a observar de nueva cuenta a la mujer como tratando de reconocerla, el gran cabello obscuro con tintes azulados, solo una persona poseía ese color de cabello, pero a ella se le había dado por desaparecida en acción y dada por muerta hace varios años, tantas personas sufrían aun por su desaparición y ahora la tenia enfrente de el y moribunda, el tenia que hacer algo y rápido tenia que llevarla a Konoha de inmediato

-Miray ¿crees que podría sobrevivir a un viaje largo?

-¿un viaje largo dice?

-si, si la llevamos de inmediato a Konoha- hablo un tanto desesperado Konohamaru

-si le doy los primeros auxilios y nos apresuramos podría sobrevivir... pero no le aseguro nada

-con eso es suficiente para mi, apresúrate y has tu trabajo- Konohamaru se quito su grueso abrigo y se lo coloco a Hinata, Miray la auxilio con lo poco que podía hacer, cuando termino con ella Konohamaru se la coloco en la espalda mientras le daba instrucciones a sus alumnos, -yo me adelantare ustedes levante el campamento y apresúrense a seguirme

-si sensei- contestaron sus alumnos

Y sin mas emprendió el camino a toda velocidad -Hinata onichan resiste- mientras pensaba en todas las personas que se alegrarían por su regreso, pensó en su amada Hanabi, pero también estaba su querido amigo Naruto el es el que mas sufrió con la muerte de Hinata, se hundió en una profunda depresión y jamas volvió hacer el mismo, pero ahora que haría Naruto si sabe que el amor de su vida seguía con vida, seria un duro golpe para el verla de nuevo cuando el se encuentra casado aproximadamente desde hace dos años y mas aun que sentiría Hinata con esta información, si la ultima vez que vio a Hinata fue cuando Naruto y ella anunciaron su compromiso, Konohamaru sacudió su cabeza, ahora lo mas importante es que ella llegara con vida.

CONTINUARA

Que les pareció esta nueva entrega espero les guste, como ya había anunciado esto es un drama quedo afuera el humor, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios buenos, malos, criticas y sugerencias , una pregunta ¿con quien les gustaria que estuviera casado Naruto?, espero con ansias sus comentarios , hasta la próxima Bay.


	2. HINATA ESTA VIVA

HINATA ESTA VIVA

Konohamaru corrió o mas bien casi volaba durante dos días y dos noches, ¿como podía explicar esta situación tan complicada?, durante todo el recorrido no dejo de pensar en sus amigos, sobre todo en Naruto, en su esposa Hanabi que de seguro se alegrara muchísimo cuando vea nuevamente a su hermana, y en su suegro que al verla se mejoraría con el problema de salud que lo tenia tan afectado en los últimos años, y entonces un pensamiento invadió su mente, ¿como una persona que en algún momento nunca llamo la atención, había afectado a tantas personas con su desaparición?.

Para el Hinata era una mujer hermosa pero muy tímida que casi no socializaba con nadie, luego fue un factor decisivo en la guerra al ayudar a Naruto en su momento de flaqueza, después Konohamaru y ella se volvieron mas cercanos cuando se volvió la novia de Naruto, y la llego a conocer un poco mas era una excelente persona y muy amable, pero luego su supuesta muerte conmociono a toda la aldea y entristeció a muchas personas sin contar la muerte de Shino y el estado tan deplorable en el que encontraron a Kiba, después de esa batalla Kiba quedo tan mal herido que lo dieron de baja como ninja, pero al parecer a el no le importo mucho pues mas que sentir las heridas del cuerpo a el le afecto mas emocionalmente, se culpaba por la muerte de sus compañeros, ya casi nadie lo ve fuera de su casa.

Tantos pensamientos rondaban su mente cuando a lo lejos pudo reconocer el gran portón de Konoha, había llegado en tiempo récord, estaba tan cansado pero aun le faltaba un gran tramo para llegar a su destino.

A traveso el portal sin darle ningún aviso a nadie, ni siquiera los guardias que custodiaban la entrada se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, a estas alturas el era considerado un gran ninja del cuerpo de elite.

A toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía a estas alturas por el gran desgate físico que llevaba, dos días y dos noches avanzando sin siquiera para tomar un sorbo de agua, para el era mas importante que Hinata llegara con vida que ninguna otra cosa, para no llamar la atención y no toparse con alguna persona conocida avanzo por los techos de las casa, ya estaban próximas las puertas del hospital y un gran alivio lo invadió, había llegado y Hinata aun seguía respirando, pero muy débilmente, al atravesar las puertas grito a todo pulmón -"AYUDA, AYUDA, ES UNA EMERGENCIA"

La enfermera que se percato de su presencia acudió inmediatamente a su encuentro, -¿cual es la emergencia Konohamaru?

-Rápido ella necesita ayuda- Konohamaru hablo mientras daba la espalda para mostrar el pequeño cuerpo que llevaba a cuestas en la espalda

-¡una camilla inmediatamente!- mientras posaba dos dedos en la clavícula de Hinata para tomarle el pulso, -¿que le paso a esta mujer?

-la encontramos hace aproximadamente 2 días, llego a pedir ayuda en nuestro campamento, esta muy dedil mi alumna le dio los primeros auxilios y de inmediato me dirigí para acá

Llego la camilla y retiraron el pequeño cuerpo de la espalda de Konohamaru, la enfermera que lo atendió se llamaba Sume y le daba ordenes a las demás enfermeras, -llévenla a la sala de emergencias de inmediato y avísenle a Tsunade, es un código rojo que llegue de inmediato

Las enfermeras siguieron sus ordenes al pie de la letra y llevaron la camilla a toda velocidad mientras le aplicaban los primeros auxilio, Sume estaba por retirarse cuando Konohamaru la tomo del brazo, -¿pero que pasa?- hablo intrigada la enfermera por las acciones de este

-haga todo lo posible por salvarla, ella es la desaparecida Hinata Hyuga

-¿esta de broma?-

Konohamaru la vio con la vista cansada pero lo mas decidido que lo habia visto desde que lo conocio

-entiendo- con estas simples palabras Sume desapareció por los pasillo

Al quedarse solo se permitió dar un respiro se sentó en un rincón y saco su cantimplora de su cinturón y de un solo trago acabo con el contenido de este, con el dorso de su mano limpio las gotas rebeldes que se escaparon de sus labios, solo fue un momento de descanso, por que sabia que todavía tenia algo que hacer antes de rendirse al cansancio, formo unos sellos con las manos y al lado de este apareció un clon, el clon de inmediato atravesó nuevamente la salida y se dirigió a la izquierda, mientras el original tomaba la dirección contraria.

Hanabi se encontraba en la habitación de su padre supervisando que todo estuviera en orden y su padre cómodo, ya que desde la desaparición de Hinata comenzó a decaer en salud y debilitarse poco a poco, aun que el nunca lo admitiera lo que paso con su primogénita fue un duro golpe para el líder del clan, Hanabi lo supo desde el primer momento cuando se les dio la noticia, su padre amaba a su hermana pero nunca lo aceptaría pues como líder no son aceptables las muestras de afectos ni debilidades, y ella lo sabia a la perfección desde que tomo las riendas del clan, era tan difícil y tan duro este papel que ahora ella desempeñaba, además a su padre se le acababan las ganas de vivir.

Ella lo visitaba todas las mañanas y platicaba con el, se habían vuelto mas cercanos y en la privacidad de esas cuatro paredes se permitían ser ellos mismo, platicando cosas triviales y dando pequeños paseos en los jardines de la mansión, después ella salia a dedicarse a lo que su rango le exigía entre papeleos, reuniones y demás se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo esta vida la estaba agotando y sumado la tristeza de perder a su hermana, ella que admiraba como a una madre, para Hanabi era tan difícil y comenzó a aislarse de sus amistades, si no fuera por que Konohamaru nunca la abandono en ningún momento a pesar de lo duro que lo trato y los insultos que constantemente ella le daba, siempre estuvo a su lado, estaría perdida en su mundo de soledad si no fuera por el, y poco a poco Konohamaru se gano un gran espacio en su corazón.

Un buen día ella se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ese tonto, y como no estaba dispuesta a perder a ningún ser querido y siendo como ella era impulsiva, lo vio platicar con su compañera de equipo Moegui una mujer llena de curvas de pelo rosado, era muy atractiva y deseada por los hombres y se lleno de celos, como pudo jalo a Konohamaru del brazo y lo alejo de su compañera dejando a todos atónitos, lo apretó tanto del brazo que hasta sus dedos quedaron marcados, ya en un callejón vacío lo empujo contra la pared haciendo que el se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza y que ella quedara a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-¿pero que demonios te pasa mujer?- el se encontraba incrédulo, estaba acostumbrado a su nivel de violencia pero ahora sentía que era algo mas y además la cercanía de ella lo ponía en extremo nervioso

Hanabi ante sus palabras bajo la mirada para poder tomar el valor de decir lo que tenia pensado, -estoy celosa

Ahora se quedo estupefacto, miro a todos lados pensando que todo lo que escucho era producto de su imaginación, la tomo de las manos para que soltara su agarre y aclarar lo que según el no podía ser posible, -¿que?

-lo que escuchaste estoy celosa- Konohamaru quería interrumpir pero ella no lo dejo, le soltó la chaqueta de este de donde lo tenia sujetado desde un principio y en vez de alejarse lo abrazo con todo el amor que le podía demostrar, -no digas nada y solo escuchas

Konohamaru en estado de shock solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que ella hablara, Hanabi acurruco su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de su amado sintiendo algo que jamas imagino que pudiera existir y hablo -no me gusta que estés cerca de Moegui se que es tu compañera y tu amiga, pero no me gusta, de echo no me gusta que estés en compañía de otra mujer

-¿pero que estas diciendo?- la cercanía de Hanabi y sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Konohamaru latiera a mil por hora

-¡que no interrumpas!- hablo fuertemente Hanabi y lo apretó mas fuerte, -lo que quiero decir es que me eh dado cuenta de que te amo y no te quiero compartir con nadie mas-, Hanabi levanto su rostro y de puntitas acerco su rostro al de el y le dio un beso dulce eh inocente pues para ella era el primero, al cual Konohamaru correspondió del mismo modo pues el también era inexperto, al separarse el rostro de el se ilumino y una enorme sonrisa lleno el mismo

-¿por que te tardaste tanto?

Hanabi ahora se quedo sin palabras y no supo que decir

-yo también te amo tontita y desde hace muchos años- y de nuevo ese contacto de labios que les supo a gloria a ambos, pero este tardo mas pues se estaban conociendo, al separarse nuevamente el tomo la palabra -¿ya escogiste fecha para la boda?- hablo pícaramente Konohamaru mientras levantaba ambas cejas

-¿boda?- los ojos de Hanabi estaban como platos

-si nuestra boda, por que ahora que se que me correspondes, no te dejare escapar, nunca me alejare de tu lado y no permitiré que tu lo hagas

Con estas simples palabras Hanabi comenzó a llorar como nunca, esas lágrimas que reprimió desde la perdida de su hermana mientras decía, -no me dejes, tu nunca me abandones

-yo luchare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida para estar a tu lado y que seas feliz

Hanabi estaba recordando ese dulce momento cuando se percato de la presencia de su esposo y cuando se giro, se dio cuenta del estado tan deplorable de su marido, -¿pero que te paso, estas bien?-

Konohamaru levanto su mano para indicarle que callara mientras recuperaba el aliento, mientras tanto Hanabi se acerco a el para tratar de ayudarlo cuando lo que le dijo el la dejo incrédula

-debes ir al hospital de inmediato, en el camino encontré a tu hermana pero esta delicada de salud-

-estas bromeando- mientras grandes lágrimas surcaban su rostro

-sabes que nunca mentiría sobre estas cosas- ya mas recuperado tomo los hombros de su esposa y la acerco asía el para rodearla con sus brazos, -encontré a Hinata, ella esta viva

De un rápido movimiento alejo a Konohamaru y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida, mientras el se quedo en el mismo lugar mientras le gritaba, -te alcanzare después tengo que recuperar fuerzas- y se dejo caer en el césped de la mansión para descansar un poco, -mi amor siempre tan impulsiva.

Kakashi sensei o mas bien dicho el sexto Hokague se encontraba en su despacho apilando tantos papeles que casi no se le veia el rostro aparte de su mascara, cuando de un golpe la puerta del despacho se abrio, mostrando a Konohamaru muy agotado y sucio

-que manía tiene la juventud con esas maneras, ¿que tu madre no te enseño modales?, se toca antes de entrar konohamaru

-me disculpo Hokague sama, pero esto es de suma importancia- hablo entrecortadamente Konohamaru

-siempre es algo importante con ustedes- se levanto de su silla y se alejo del escritorio para poder ver mejor el rostro del nieto del tercer hokague, -adelante chico habla no ves que mi secretaria me va a matar si no acabo estos informes a tiempo, habla chico y no me quites mas el tiempo-

Konohamaru puso recto el cuerpo mientras daba su informe, -no pude completar la misión por un improvisto en el camino algo mas urgente surgió, el paquete no llego a su destino, me disculpo Kakashi-

Kakashi suspiro mientras se rascaba la barbilla, -esos papeles que te ordene llevar eran importantes, me pregunto que podría ser mas importante que tu misión-

-en el camino encontramos a una persona que se le dio muerto en acción y la acabo de dejar en el hospital, su estado de saludo es critico-

-la acabo de dejar en el hospital, entonces es una mujer- dedujo Kakashi

-a si es Kakashi-

-pues termina deja el formalismo y di quien es- hablo de manera cansada el hokague

-es Hinata Hyuga-

A Kakashi le callo de sorpresa la información, cuando se dio la vuelta para pedir mas detalles quedo mas sorprendido de que alguien mas aya escuchado la conversación, de todas las personas que pudieron haber escuchado ¿por que tenia que ser el?, después del shok inicial se acerco a la persona que con lo que escucho se veía muy afectado

-Naruto-

Konohamaru al escuchar las palabras del hokague se giro para ver al nombrado, el quería decirle a su gran amigo la noticia pero no ahora, por que no sabia como reaccionaria este y que tanto le afectaría esto a el, cuando de repente tenia a Naruto sacudiéndolo sin piedad mientras le exigía una y otra vez que repitiera lo que acababa de escuchar

-!dime que es verdad, dime que es verdad¡- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, el solo venia por que tenia una misión y le darían instrucciones, pero al llegar sin querer escucho la conversación. Tantos momentos se le vinieron a la mente, lo que siempre intento olvidar, la desesperación el dolor de perderla, tardo tantos años buscándola, la desesperaron de no hallarla y el momento crucial en que se grabo su nombre en el monumento de los caídos, en ese momento el se dejo caer por el dolor de que ella ya no estaba viva, pero también recordó esos dulces momentos de felicidad que paso a su lado su dulce voz, su sonrisa radiante el amor que ella le profesaba y algo en el despertó, algo que estaba enterrado en su corazón, desde hace muchísimo tiempo ella estaba viva su gran amor.

Una mano se poso en su hombro para calmarlo, -detente Naruto, es un clon lo harás desaparecer-

Kakashi lo alejo lentamente y con fuerza del clon, -habla Konohamaru-

-ella esta viva, pero su estado de salud es critico, esta internada en estos momentos-

-¿pero como, donde estaba?- Naruto se encontraba a punto de la locura pero fue calmado nuevamente por su sensei

-déjalo hablar-

Konohamaru tomo la palabra nuevamente, -estábamos por llegar a la aldea oculta entre la nieve, cuando una persona llego pidiendo ayuda a nuestro campamento, mi alumna le dio los primero auxilio y se percato de que tenia el gekegenkai perteneciente a los Hyuga, luego yo hice un reconocimiento y efectivamente es Hinata-

Naruto se safo del agarre de su maestro para poder salir de inmediato y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, tenia que verla, tocarla para que su infierno terminara pronto, para poder estar con ella, HINATA ESTA VIVA, era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez, mientras salia de ahí sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie.

Kakashi nuevamente suspiro, mientras Konohamaru trataba de darle alcance, pero el hokague lo detuvo de su intento, -de nada va a servir… ah solo espero que no haga una locura-

Al escuchar sus palabras Konohamaru desistió y el clon desapareció en una nube de humo

Kakashi salio del despacho tras su alumno para evitar que cometiera alguna tontería, -Hinata tu regreso no va hacer nada facil.

CONTINUARA

UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR TARDARME TANTO EN CONTINUAR, pero ocurrieron cosas personales que me deprimieron bastante, pero no estoy para contarlo y ustedes para saberlo, se me fue la inspiración por varios días y hasta ahora la recupero y aquí estoy.

Muchisimas gracias también a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios realmente estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews vaya realmente estoy sorprendida 25 en mi primer capitulo, ¡GRACIAS!, y espero que me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora, en verdad cada comentario me alegra el dia y me ayuda a darle con mas entusiasmo a todo lo que escribo, espero les guste esta nueva entrega y espero muchos reviews mas que rompan record y nuevamente GRACIAS.


	3. INSTINTO DE SUPERVIVENCIA

INSTINTO DE SUPERVIVENCIA

Naruto estaba incrédulo ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, no supo ni como logro llegar a ese lugar, pero allí se encontraba frente a la persona que por tantos años creyó muerta, pero no lograba reconocer ese cuerpo sobre la camilla, estaba tan llena de tubos y agujas y un sin fin de aparatos que monitoriaban su estado de salud, todo eso invadía su pequeño cuerpo, eran tan delgada unas grandes ojeras invadían su rostro, ese rostro que alguna vez se encontraba lleno de vida se encontraba ahora apagado y tan pálido, su frente sudaba y se encontraba inconsciente, su cabello estaba tan sucio y enredado, pero lo que mas le atemorizo fue esa enorme cicatriz que recorría todo el largo de su espalda y se percato de eso cuando la giraron un poco para revisar esa parte,

-Hinata-

Nadie había reparado en su presencia asta escuchar que alguien mencionaba su nombre y de inmediato, Tsunade se giro asía el, -¿que haces aquí?, no puedes estar presente distraes al personal y estamos tratando de salvar una vida, sal de inmediato-

Pero el no la escuchaba solo se quedo parado ahí en medio de todo el personal médico, Tsunade no tenia tiempo para lidiar con el, Hinata podría morir si no se le atendía a tiempo y correctamente, -sáquenlo de aquí, quien sea pero hágalo rápido-

-si Tsunade sama- una enfermera se acerco a Naruto y lo saco a jalones de la sala de emergencia mientras trataba de hacerlo entender que no podía permanecer ahí, pero el no escuchaba nada solo se le quedo grabada la imagen de ella y se preguntaba una y otra vez como sucedió eso, ¿como fue posible que el dejo que le pasara eso? Y entonces su remordimiento creció mas, ¿por que dejo de buscarla?, ¿por que se dio por vencido?, ella estaba viva y lo necesitaba, ¿y el que hizo? nada se dio por vencido, algo que nunca había echo en toda su vida, ¿por que con la persona que que mas le importaba en toda su vida?, ¿por que la dejo a la deriva?, ¿por que? solo en eso pensaba, no se percato de nada y de nadie. solo se quedo viendo la puerta en medio del pasillo sin mover un musculo y sin saber que hacer.

Hanabi se encontraba en la sala de espera por si daban alguna noticia de lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro, cuando de repente vio que sacaban a Naruto de la sala de emergencia, ella no se dio cuenta de cuando había entrado el rubio y se le quedo observando, estaba con la mirada perdida y su semblante se encontraba sombrío, ella se hizo tan cercana a el desde la desaparición de su hermana, el dolor de la perdida en ambos fue inmensa y se llegaron a conocer, a quererse y a comprenderse mutuamente durante todos esos años, por eso ella sabia como se sentía exactamente en estos momentos la culpa lo embargaba lo veía en sus ojos, exactamente como ella se sentía, así que le tomo su mano, gesto que al rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos y dio un brinquito en su lugar por lo inesperado del gesto, y Naruto miro a la persona que tomaba su mano, encontrándose con Hanabi y el ya no pudo mas, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño en busca de protección, ella lo acuno en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabellera y como una madre trato de consolar a su amigo, -ella estará bien si logro sobrevivir asta ahora, ella lo lograra, saldrá de estos y estaremos con ella-

Con voz lastimera contesto Naruto, -la deje sola, me di por vencido y ella me necesitaba

-no fuiste el único, yo también la deje a su suerte

-¿que haré ahora?, ¿que explicación le daré?

-no pienses en eso, lo importante es que esta con vida y con nosotros, lo demás se resolverá en su momento

Y Naruto la abrazo con mas fuerza y continuo sacando su dolor siendo consolado por Hanabi, los dos se necesitaban en ese momento, un dolor acumulado y compartido durante tantos años, un dolor que solo ellos dos comprendían salían como única vía en forma de lágrimas y un abrazo, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pero ambos lo necesitaban.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En el quirófano Tsunade daba instrucciones precisas, no sabia como Hinata había sobrevivido asta entonces estaba en una etapa de desnutrición severa , huesos rotos en la mayoría de su cuerpo, cicatrices de operaciones, perecía haber sido conejillo de indias para los que la tenían apresada, sujeta a experimentos inimaginables, sacudió su cabeza tenia que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para así poder averiguar lo que le había sucedido a una de las que consideraba su hija, cuando se percato del movimiento en una de las extremidades de la paciente, parecía estar reaccionando, Tsunade se acerco al rostro de Hinata y le comenzó a hablar

-Hinata ¿me escuchas?-, la movía levemente para que reaccionara, -Hinata ¿logras escucharme?

Cuando finalmente Hinata abría lentamente los ojos se veía agotada y le costaba inmensamente abrirlos, cuando lo consiguió se encontraba tan desorientada busco con la mirada algo no sabia que, sus recuerdos se nublaron, solo escuchaba una voz que no reconocía, giro su rostro lentamente a su mano sentía un inmenso dolor en ella y vio un tubo de plástico que se clavaba exactamente en su vena y entro en pánico, -no, no otra vez- con las pocas fuerzas que el quedaba intento moverse tratando de arrancarse el suero de las manos, pero otras se lo impidieron

-Hinata escúchame-, era Tsunade que la trataba de hacer reaccionar, fue la única que logro escuchar las palabras de la chica y se preocupo

Hinata no escuchaba, solo lo vio a el sujetando sus manos, -no no suéltame, déjame ir-

-Hinata estas en Konoha, estas a salvo-

Pero ella no reaccionaba, no la escuchaba, de sus perlados ojos salían lágrimas de impotencia, ella solo veía el sucio laboratorio de sus pesadilla y al sujeto que mas odiaba sujetando sus manos trataba de zafarse de su agarre, nadie sabia de donde había tomado fuerza pero empujo a Tsunade y la tiro al suelo se incorporo de la camilla y se arranco el tubo de su mano y los demás de su pecho, dos enfermeras trataron de sujetarla pero empujo a una con tanta fuerza que se golpeo en la pared y callo desmayada, la otra enfermera que trataba de calmarla sujetándola del antebrazo, fue golpeada sin piedad con el puño en su rostro la enfermera la soltó por el fuerte golpe, cayo en el suelo mirándola con pánico tratando de alejarse de ella cuando se percato que su nariz sangraba a borbotones una mano trataba de detener la hemorragia.

Tsunade no se levanto de donde había caído, impactada por las acciones de Hinata y a un mas por la forma en la que la miraba a ella, era odio lo que veía en sus ojos, una mirada que nunca creyó ver en su alumna, ella era un amor de jovencita incapaz de enfadarse con alguien y ahora esa mirada que proyectaba daba terror, que abría sufrido Hinata para llegar a esos extremos.

Hinata se levanto de la camilla tratando de escapar, el miedo no la dejaba ver en donde se encontraba, estaba en la cueva obscura y el maldito de Orochimaru se encontraba en el suelo después de empujarlo, con esa maldita sonrisa que ella temía tanto, se percato de una mesa de instrumentos a uno de sus costados vio lo que en ella había y encontró lo que la podía ayudar un bisturí que tomo sin basilar, miro a los dos compinches fuera de combate, era su oportunidad para matar a la maldita serpiente así que se abalanzo asía el con el bisturí en la mano en dirección a su garganta, pero el la sujeto de ambas manos mientras la llamaba -Hinata-, pero al escuchar su nombre en boca de esa serpiente la enfureció mas y grito, -¡no digas mi nombre, te matere!

Tsunade estaba en shok de donde provenía tanta fuerza, apenas la podía mantener a raya, pero lo que mas le perturbaba era esa mirada, la llamaba para tratar de calmarla pero surtió el efecto contrario, a las dos enfermeras que se quedaron al margen de lo que pasaba por temor a ser lastimadas, les dio un grito para que reaccionara, -¡pidan ayuda maldita sea y preparen un sedante ahora!-

El grito de su jefa hizo reaccionar a una que inmediatamente salio del salón para pedir ayuda y regreso de inmediato para preparar la inyección.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En la sala de espera se encontraba Hanabi y Naruto un poco mas tranquilos, en silencio las palabras ya no eran necesario entre ellos dos, solo estaban ahí uno junto al otro sin decir nada, cuando la calma fue interrumpida por una conocida voz.

-Hanabi-

Ambos giraron asía la voz y Konohamaru caminaba por el pasillo empujando una silla de ruedas en donde se encontraba el anterior patriarca Hyuga, Hanabi se levanto de inmediato de su lugar para encontrarse con ambos se hinco frente a su padre mientras regañaba a su esposo, -¿por que lo trajiste?, su salud se puede empeorar

Konohamaru solo se rasco la nuca en señal de estar avergonzado -ya sabes como son de necios los Hyuga, apenas le conté e insistió

Una voz rasposa interrumpió la discusión, -no hablen como si no estuviera presente

Ahora la avergonzada era ella, -lo siento padre, pero su salud

Fue interrumpida inmediatamente cuando su padre alzo una mano para detenerla, -aun que me estuviera muriendo tenia que venir, es tu hermana de lo que estamos hablando

Hanabi bajo su cabeza entendiendo lo que el decía, -te entiendo padre

-¿hay alguna noticia?- interrumpió Konohamaru

-ninguna aun, llevamos horas esperando- contesto Naruto

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que mas decir cuando un fuerte sonido los alerto una voz se escucho, -¡no digas mi nombre, te matare!

Naruto de inmediato se acerco a la puerta, iba a tomar el pomo cuando esta se abrió y una enfermera muy asustada grito ¡ayuda!, de inmediato entro tras de la enfermera y lo que vio lo dejo perturbado, una enfermera se encontraba en el suelo desmayada, del otro extremo del cuarto otra estaba sangrando y en medio de todo, Tsunade se encontraba en el suelo tratando de controlar a un pequeño cuerpo en una bata de hospital, que tenia en una mano un bisturi, mientras gritaba una y otra vez -te matare maldito, juro que lo hare-

Era Hinata de inmediato se ubico en su espalda y la tomo de la cintura para alejarla de Tsunade y Hinata se empezó a retorcer mientras no paraba de gritar -¡los matare a todos, ya lo verán no podrán conmigo malditos!-

-Hinata, ¿que te sucede?, cálmate- decía desesperado Naruto

-Naruto sostenla, le inyectare un sedante- hablo Tsunade incorporándose de el suelo mientras limpiaba su mejilla de un chorrito de sangre, en el cual por el forcejeo fue lastimada

Pero la fuerza de el no era suficiente, Hinata estaba fuera de sus cabales y seguía forcejeando sin soltar el bisturí, se zafo de una mano y de inmediato ella clavo el bisturí en la pierna derecha de Naruto mientras lo giraba para hacer mas daño, Naruto grito pero de inmediato la tomo y aun con el bisturí en la pierna seguía forcejeando, pero otras manos le ayudaron era Hanabi que la tomo de la cara, -Hinata reacciona-

Pero era inútil ella los veía sin ver, solo miraba los rostros de la personas que por tantos años la habían torturado y el odio no la dejaba ver fuera de eso, solo quería escapar o morir en el intento, cuando sintió una jeringa que se metía en su antebrazo, en un intento desesperado por zafarse hizo un movimiento de su cabeza para atrás con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un tremendo cabezazo a Naruto que por el impacto y lo inesperado del golpe soltó su agarre, ella aprovecho el pequeño descuido hizo aun lado a Hanabi y salio de inmediato del cuarto aun con la jeringa en el brazo, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara dejándola un tanto confundida y desorientada.

El sol, ella había visto el sol anterior mente y un recuerdo le llego a ella, el recuerdo de su escape, ella había salido de su jaula, entonces si no estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru ¿donde estaba?

-hija-

Esa voz ella recordaba esa voz y se giro en donde la escuchaba, a un sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz, observaba algo borroso y de nuevo esa voz

-hija soy yo, tu padre-

La vista se aclaro y pudo reconocer a su padre sorprendida por verlo en una silla de ruedas y tan evejecido, camino lentamente a el, pues el sedante ya estaba haciendo efecto, cayo a poca distancia de Hiashi, -padre-

La mirada que ella reflejaba era la que el recordaba su niña estaba de regreso y viva, su hija estaba viva, y no pudo contener el llanto, se levanto de su silla de ruedas para alcanzarla, se sentó en el suelo y la acuno en sus brazos, ella no correspondió el gesto estaba tan cansada, solo se dejo hacer, cuando sintio otro cuerpo abrazándola por detrás, quiso apartarla pero de inmediato esa figura hablo,

-tranquila ya estas a salvo-

Escucho que esa otra persona también lloraba y la reconoció, -¿Hanabi eres tu?-

-si hermana ya estas de vuelta, me alegra que estés viva-

La abrazaron mas fuerte y su llanto se intensifico, pero ella no sabia como reaccionar, estaba tan cansada, sabia que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, pero antes de que eso pasara quería saber algo, -¿cuantos años han pasado?

Una tercera voz se dejo escuchar, -11 años Hinata-

Guiada por la voz levanto la vista, ahí estaba el de pie observándola con lágrimas en sus ojos y una mirada de suplica que ella entendió como perdóname, -Naruto- solo pudo decir eso las fuerzas la abandonaban, era mas maduro de lo que recordaba estaba vestido de negro y se marcaban mas sus músculos con la camisa que le quedaba mas ajustada, estaba igual de apuesto y su corazón dormido volvió a latir como cuando era adolescente

-Naruto llévala inmediatamente de regreso hay que tratarla lo mas rápido posible- Era Tsunade que estaba preocupada por la salud de Hinata aun no se explicaba de donde Hinata había sacado fuerza para hacer todo lo que hizo, en el estado de salud tan deplorable en el que se encontraba

Naruto obedeciendo las ordenes de su sensei la levanto en brazos estilo nupcial, para llevarla de nuevo a la sala de urgencias, Hinata estaba cediendo ante el sueño, pero en sus brazos se sentía reconfortada eran cálidos y fuertes se permitió disfrutar de esa sensación y en un intento mas por ver el rostro de su amado levanto su cabeza y el estaba mirándola de vuelta mientras fuertes lágrimas caian por sus mejilla, pero ella ya no podía llorar sus lágrimas se sacaron ya no había mas sentimiento en ella que la venganza, o eso creía pues en sus brazos se sentía segura, bajo su rostro y toda esa paz que sentía en ella se desvaneció, como un suspiro, pues al bajar su cabeza pudo ver las manos de Naruto sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo y en una de ellas pudo ver un anillo de matrimonio, su corazón se rompió completamente y antes de caer rendida dijo, -te casaste- y ya no supo mas de si.

CONTINUARA

Que tal les parecio la nueva entrega, espero que con esto haya valido la pena esperar tanto, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o muestras de amor, jajaja lo que ustedes gusten. Nos leemos despues.


	4. Mientras tu no estabas presente

Mil disculpas por no publicar antes, pero es que me meti a trabajar y a duras penas eh podido escribir, pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo, pues me encanta esta historia y me gusta los comentarios que estoy recibiendo, su respuesta ha sido excelente, por eso me apresure a dara la conti, es un capitulo corto pero, como ya dije me apresure por que hubo muchos comentarios de que continuara rapido, ojala les guste.

MIENTRAS TU NO ESTABAS PRESENTE PARTE 1

Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen, moviendo de un lado para otro los palillos dentro de su bol de ramen, se encontraba pensativo y algo preocupado, Hinata y su equipo llebava retrazado de su mision alrededor de una semana, era raro en ellos que se atrazaran en cumplir una mision, y por lo que le dijo Kakashi era relativamente sencilla para el mejor equipo de rastreo en todos los alrededores, asta la mayoria de las aldeas pedian su ayuda para misiones importantes, se sentia muy orgulloso por su novia y futura esposa, si aunque el no lo podia creer en menos de tres meses seria el esposo de la mujer mas prerfecta a sus ojos, dulce, cariñosa, timida, amable, hermosa, con cuerpo envidiable y muchas cosas mas, estaba como un idiota enamorado y un tanto nervioso, por temor a que no pueda cumplir las espectativas de Hinata como marido. Pero regresando al tema ahi estaba el preocupado por ella y sus amigos, que no podia comer solo suspiraba de vez en cuando y jugaba con su comida.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso dobe, ya me tienes arto y fue tu idea que vinieramos a comer a este lugar, ¿y para que?, para verte actuar mas idiota de lo normal-

Sasuke se encontraba al lado derecho de el y Sakura del otro, ambos se vieron entre si, pues Naruto no habia escuchado nada de lo dicho por su mejor amigo momentos atrás,

-Naruto- Sakura le toco el hombro, lo cual hizo que el diera un pequeño brinquito en su lugar y se giro para ver a su amiga

-lo siento estoy algo distraido- contesto mientras seguia moviendo sus palillos

-eso no es novedad lo estraño seria lo contrario- de nuevo no contesto nada a las provocaciones de Sasuke

-ya dobe cuenta que es lo que tienes, antes que te lo saque a golpes-, ahora Sasuke hablo con algo de curiosidad por la actitud de Naruto

-es Hinata… no ha vuelto de su mision, ya se retrazo una semana y siento que algo esta mal, estoy preocupado-, la cara de Naruto demostraba que realmente estaba preocupado y tenia ojeras de seguro no pudo dormir

Ahora tomaba la palabra Sakura, -descuida ella estara bien es muy fuerte, ya sabes que ocurren algunos imprevistos en algunas misiones ademas ella no esta sola esta con Shino y Kiba

Naruto hiba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un ambu con mascara de oso, su cabello era castaño y atado en una coleta alta que de la nada aparecio a sus espaldas, -equipo 7 se les solicita para una mision de urgencia, el hokague los espera en el hospital en sala de emergencias- y asi como llego desaparecio

-por fin algo de accion, me arta estar sin nada que hacer y mas por que no me queda mas que escuchar las preocupaciones de un tonto enamorado y sobreprotector de su novia

-oye ya dejame en paz, pero si fuera Sakura estarias histerico

Con esas simples palabras le cerro la boca a Sasuke que solo contesto con su tipico hum, eh hizo enrojecer a Sakura

Se apresuraron para llegar al hospital, a lo lejos vieron al hokague Hatake Kakashi fuera de la sala de emergencias con un rostro sumamente preocupado o eso lo intuyeron ellos pues solo se veian sus ojos, ya no ocultaba el ojo que tapaba con un parche, pues desde la gran cuarta guerra ninja ya no era el poseedor del sharingan, se encontraba fuera de un cuarto que tenia un gran ventanal que permitia ver quienes y que estaban haciendo dentro de este, toco su barbilla un signo que ellos sabian que el asunto era importante, junto a el se encontraba el ambu que les dio el mensaje, ahora que lo veia se dio cuenta que era una mujer, se le hacia algo familiar a Naruto pero por lo apresurado del asunto no le dio importancia

-Kakashi sensei-, Naruto se acerco a el corriendo para saber que ocurria

Kakashi se giro a el para encontrar a su ex alumno y atrás de el el resto del equipo 7, con una mirada cansada les hablo, -tienen una mision de rescate, nuestros recursos son limitados pues tenemos pocas pistas, los acompañara Maeve, lo dijo mientras señalaba al ambu junto a el y pankun, necesitaran seguir un rastro

Pero fue interrumpido por una luz roja que se encendio en la habitacion de enfrente, en señal de codigo rojo, dentro de la habitacion habia un gran movimiento de enfermeras y doctores, Naruto reconocio a Ino y a Tsunade dando resusitacion, en eso Ino se movio para tomar algunos instrumentos y todo su mundo se congelo, comenzo a hiperventilar y un panico invadio todo su cuerpo, el que estaba en la mesa del quirofano era Kiba y tenia una gran herida en el craneo, la mesa y parte del suelo estaban llenos de sangre una gran hemorragea emanaba de la herida y su mente comprendio, se les acababa de encomendar una mision de rescate, por eso se encontraban en ese lugar

-¿donde se ecuentran Hinata y Shino? Se encontraba temblando por la impotencia y el miedo de no saber que demonios estaba pasando

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el mismo estado que Naruto les preocupaba sus amigos y al ver a Kiba en ese estado los perturbo, Sakura al ser ninja medico sabia que la vida de Kiba pendia de un hilo, con la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo y las multiples heridas que demostraba su cuerpo era casi un milagro que aun siguiera vivo

-bueno de eso estaba por hablarles-, Kakashi suspiro para encontrar las palabras exactas, hace aproximadamente 30 minutos akamaru entro en la aldea con Kiba acuestas, apenas cruzo la entrada y perdio el conocimiento el pobre can tambien se encuentra en estado critico, nadie sabe el panadero de Shino y Hinata, la unica esperanza de saber que es lo que paso es que Kiba recupere el conocimiento para darnos algunas pistas, pero por la herida en su cabeza dudo que recupere el conocimiento en algun tiempo, como ven la informacion es nula, estamos ciegos- Kakashi cerro los ojos mientras con su mano derecha se sobaba la cien

Naruto escucho lo que decia atentamente, se encontraba en shok y si Hinata se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Kiba, su mundo se estaba destrozando a su alrededor, su pulso se acelero y la adrenalina invadio su cuerpo, tenia que encontralos a como de lugar, el hokague continuo hablando

-lo mas importante es encontrar pistas, por eso se dirigiran inmediatamente al lugar donde envie a mision al equipo 8, pankun los acompañara para seguir el rastro con el olfato, Maeve es usuario del byacugan facilitara la busqueda y tu Naruto al llegar a la zona activaras tu modo sabio, Sasuke sera fuerza de apoyo y Sakura tu prioridad es dar apoyo medico, nada de luchar te necesitan entera, si los restantes del equipo 8 se encuentran en iguales condiciones que Kiba debes estar al 100 por ciento de tu capacidad-

Las ultimas palabras de Kakashi undieron a Naruto en una profunda desesperacion, pero no dijo nada solo apreto los puños, Kakashi chasqueo los dedos y aparecio el pequeño perro café con cara de anciano, -busca a Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame-

El perro solo asintio con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a buscar el rastro y asi el equipo 7 y Maeve salieron en la mision de rescate, mientras Naruto rogaba una y otra vez que Hinata y Shino se encontraran con vida y en buenas condiciones, por que si su amada Hinata le pasara algo no sabria como continuar con su vida.

Un dia y medio de correr sin descanzo, para llegar a las imediaciones de la zona donde supuestamente podia encontrar algun rastro de sus compañeros, nadie pidio descanzar, ni parar para poder comer, nadie habia abierto la boca, Naruto por que rogaba a Kamisama que los encontrara con vida y a salvo, Sakura y Sasuke por que no sabian como animar a su compañero, cuando sabian perfectamente que lo que encontrarian no seria nada alentador, y asi continuaron su camino. Según las indicaciones de Maeve faltaban otros dos dias para poder llegar a la zona donde podia dar con alguna pista, pero en medio del camino, se vieron lo que fue una dura batalla, arboles destruidos, marcas de lo que fue un pequeño incendio, el pequeño pankun comenzo a olfatera por los alrededores cuando hablo

-puede detectar u pequeño rastro,

Naruto estaba deseperado

-pero tambien huele a muerte- hablo el perro un tanto desalentado

La afirmacion del ṕequeño perro, sobresalto a Naruto y logro ponerlo mas de nervios si era aun pocible

El ambu que estaba un tanto apartado de ellos al parecer encontro algo y comenzo a moverse rapidamente, los miembros del equipo 7 al percatarse la siguieron sin vasilar, corrieron varios metros, cuando en medio del bosque se encontraba un gran crater y mitad de este se encontraba un cuerpo sin vida que desde lejos no se podia distinguir muy bien, el primero en llegar fue Naruto que se hinco a un lado de este, pero rapidamente se levanto y sin controlarse comenzo a vomitar, los demas llegaron despues de el, quedandose sin habla, era Shino, o eso pensaban pues el cuerpo estaba desmenbrado perfectanmente, sakura se acerco a revisar el cuerpo,

Sasuke se quedo a un lado de ella al ver el macabro espectaculo, Naruto en el suelo trataba de controlara las arcadas, pero no podia, jamas en su vida habia visto algo como esto y la situacion lo sobrepasada, Maeve se coloco aun lado de este,

-que patetico sinedo un shinoby, deberias estar acostumbrado a ello

Naruto no le dio importancia al comentario, tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar, se limpio la boca con el dorso de su mano y se las lagrimas que salian involunatriamente de sus ojos,

-¿alguna señal de Hinata?

El ambu observo el perimetro y con voz apagada contesto, -no almenos a 2 kilometros

-ya veo-, y paso a un lado de ella para hacercarse a sus amigos

Sakura seguia revisando el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue compañero de academia y un gran amigo, se encontraba llorando pero aun asi continuaba con su trabajo

-Sakura chan

El cuerpo de Shino se encontraba dividido en partes, su cabeza, de los hombros a la altura de los codos otra separacion, de su cadera a medio muslo y por ulimo los pies, que horrible forma de morir, penso Naruto y se recrimido mental mente por que no estuvo en esos momento cuando sus amigos tanto lo necesitaban

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz apagada de Sakura, -los cortes fueron rapidos y presisos, pero al mismo tiempo la temperatura del objeto con el cual se hicieron era muy altos pues como ven al momento de tocar la piel es como si quemara, por eso no hay hemorragia pues cauterizaron la herida al mismo tiempo de infringirla, es muy raro, pero eso no fue la causa de la muerte, hay una herida a la altura del corazon que provoco la muerta y el desmembramiento fue post mortem

El ambu Maeve se coloco al lado de ellos y acaricio los cabellos de su difunto amigo, sorprendiendo a los presentes ella se quito la mascara dejando descubierta su identidad, era la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanaby se veia triste por la perdida y acudo en sus manos el rostro de su amigo despues de lo que perecio una despedida le retiro los lentes del rostro y lo guardo en su porta kunais y se alejo del grupo, ninguno de los presentes hizo algun comentario, ahora fue el turno de Naruto para darles respeto a su amigo, se acerco a lo que quedada de Shino

-se que hiciste todo lo pocible para salvar a tus amigos, fuiste y seras un gran shinoby, te juro que protegere a Kiba y hare hasta lo imposible por traer de vuelta a Hinata, por que me dice el corazon que ella sigue con vida, te lo juro puedes descanzar en paz, Shino Aburame ninja de la aldela de la oja

Sakura saco un pergamino de su bolsa lo coloco en el suelo y sello el cuerpo del ninja dentro de este lo enrollo, despues hizo algunos selos mas con las manos y aparecio la babosa llamada katsuyo,

-Katsuyo, por favor le puedes llevar este pergamino a Tsunade lo mas pronto posible

-claro Sakura san, de inmediato y desaparecio en una nube de humo

Naruto no podia controlar sus lagrimas, le dolia la perdida de un gran amigo, recordo el estado en el que se encontraba Kiba al momento de abandonar la aldea, como era posible que estuviera pasando eso

tenia que dar con el paradero de Hinata, estaba tan procupado

-Naruto… se que lo que te diga no va a remediar nada, pero somos shinobis y esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, es parte de ser ninja y no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero..- Sasuke parecio titubear, -pero lo mas probable es que Hinata haya corrido con la misma suerte y ya no este en el mundo de los vivos

Naruto lo golpeo en plena mejilla con el puño, -callate baka ella esta con vida y la encontrare, con tu ayuda o sin ella si quieres regresa a la ladea con Sakura, yo continuara solo-, activo su modo sabio, -andando Hanaby- ella lo siguio sin vacilar

-¿Sasuke te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura a su lado, -debes comprenderlo se trata de Hinata

La interrumpio Sasuke, -lo se yo en su lugar reaccionaria de la misma forma-, en el aparecio una media sonrisa, con un dedo retiro unas gotas de sangre de sus labio, pues por el golpe le habia roto el labio, -andando, debemos impedir que el dobe cometa una tonteria-

Pankun que hiba en la cabeza del grupo seguia olisqueando, pero no encontraba nada, el rastro se habia perdido algunos kilometros atrás, Hanaby no veia nada relevante y Naruto no podia sentir el chakra de Hinata, estaba cayendo a un mas en la desesperacion ya llevaban varios dias en su busqueda y no habian encontrado absolutamente nada, se habian detenido en varias aldeas para buscar informacion, pero nada, parecia que se la habia tragado la tierra.

Naruto no comia no dormia y parecia que no le importara nada mas que dar con su panadero, era frustante ya casi cumplian un mes fuera de la aldea y nada, el se encontraba agotado tanto fisica como mentalmente, seguian en contacto con la aldea, se enteraron que ya se habia echo el funeral de shino y que Kiba estaba en u profundo como y no sabia y algun dia podria despertar, las ezperanzas de Naruto de que su amigo les diera alguna pista eran nulas, Kakashi ordeno que regresaran y que serian reemplazados por otro equipo, pero Naruto se reuzo, habia bajado de peso y se veia muy demacrado, todas las noches en lugar de dormir se quedaba junto a la hoguera a recordar todos los dulces momentos que vivio con ella y le parecia tan pocos, cuando otra figura se paro a su lado

-eres un baka, deberias dormir y comer algo, si llega el momento de necesitar tus fuerza, en las condiciones en las que te encuentras te mataran a ti tambien

Era Hanabi que se veia molesta por la actitud de el, pero Naruto no le dio importancia, solo se molesto, se paro para verle la cara, -¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?, estamos hablando de tu hermana carajo, es tu sangre mas sin encambio te vez como si fuera una mision mas, que rayos les pasa todos los malditos Hyuga son unos insencibles

Hanabi solo se rio, -es por ella que estoy asi, ¿de que me sirve no comer y no dormir?, si cuando me encuentre con ella no sabemos en que estado este, o si la tiene capturada esos maldito, no te has puesto a pensar que lo tipos son fuertes, no se si te habias dado cuenta que el equipo 8 era el mas prestiguioso equipo de busqueda y rescate y no solo por sus habilidades de rastreo, sino por su fuerza de combate y si esos tipos acabaron con ellos tan facilmente eS por que estaban fuera de su alcanze, Hinata era mas fuerte que yo me di cuenta por que jamas quizo lastimarme en combate, pero yo sabia que ella era mas habil que yo-

Naruto no sabia que decir solo se quedo observando ese rostro lleno de enteresa, -si nos deprimimos y dejamos de fortalecernos como daremos con ella, como nos enfrentaremos a esos tipos que le hicieron eso a mi hermana- y con esas simples palabras dejo a Naruto nuevamente y se adentro en el bosque.

CONTINUARA


	5. DESPERTAR

Se queda pendiente la segunda parte de MIENTRAS TU NO ESTABAS, por que ya no se como continuarla y no eh elegido quien sera la esposa de Naruto, por favor ayuda estoy bloqueada pero prometo que se me ocurrirá algo con su ayuda claro esta, tarde demasiado en continuar la historia, pero es difícil trabajar y atender niños, pero querías ser madre no jajaja, espero les guste esta entrega, ya saben se acepta sugerencias, criticas y regaños.

DESPERTAR

Naruto tenia un montón de sentimientos encontrados, estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviera con vida pero a que precio, ella no lucia como su Hinata tenia tantas heridas, huesos rotos en el cuerpo según le explico Tsunade, estaba tan delgada y su rostro reflejaba una inmensa amargura aun estando dormida, que cosas tan espantosas debió vivir para tener un cambio tan brusco en una persona tan dulce como lo era su Hinata. Supo que vivió algo extremadamente traumatico para haber reaccionado de esa manera en la sala de emergencias, su mirada de odio asía la persona que pensaba era su enemigo, esa fuerza que salio de la nada aun en ese estado tan critico en el que se encontraba, las enfermeras que la atendieron en emergencias se negaban a seguir cuidando su estado por miedo a que reaccionara de la misma manera y no las culpaba pues aun recordaba la herida que ella le infringió en su pierna, cuando giro el bisturí que clavo en su pierna para causar mas daño, todas estas ideas dieron vueltas una y otra vez en su mente como ayudarla.

Pero lo que mas le dolía fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer rendida por la anestesia, -te casaste-, eran esas palabras lo que mas le dolían y mas remordimiento le causaban, estaba tan emocionado al saber que ella estaba de regreso en su querida aldea que todo se le olvido de repente, como explicarle que la amaba igual o mas que la ultima vez que la vio, ¿ella podía creer eso? Si el ya se encontraba casado con otra, maldita sea ¿por que se dio por vencido con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo?, ¿por que no la espero asta el ultimo día de su vida?, y que hacer o decirle a su esposa, bueno ella sabia que amaba a Hinata desde un principio de su relación era algo que jamas se hablo pero que ya estaba implícito, ¿como explicarle a Hinata? que siempre la amo que jamas dejo de pensar en ella, que siempre espero ese momento para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y amarla cada instante de lo que restaba de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación, quien entro al cuarto fue Sakura

-Naruto necesitas descansar, Hinata estará bajo los efectos de la anestesia según dio las instrucciones Tsunade pues no se quiere arriesgar a que Hinata se haga daño con un ataque de histeria

-no quiero dejarla sola nunca mas- Naruto hablo con voz lastimera mientras la observaba recostada en la camilla, después de que Hinata perdiera el conocimiento por los efectos del sedante Naruto la llevo de regreso a la sala de emergencia a que la estabilizaran después de un arduo esfuerzo por parte de Tsunade, Sakura e Ino que se empeñaron en ser ellas quien la cuidaran , fue llevada aun cuarto privado la asearon pues estaba en un estado deplorable, Hanabi insistió en que ella cuidaría de su hermana cepillo su cabello le costo demasiado trabajo pues lo hacia cuidadosamente mientras untaba aceites que le facilitaban su trabajo y restauraban el cabello de su hermana, lo hacia como una madre a su hija, le arreglo las uñas y las pinto con un barniz trasparentes, ella siempre le hablaba mientras hacia su trabajo contando todo lo que había pasado en la aldea mientras ella estaba ausente, al finalizar su tarea colocaba un brillo suave en sus labios, -listo una chica siempre debe lucir hermosa no crees hermana-, pero Hanabi se retiraba a regañadientes del hospital pues al ser la líder de su clan debía continuar con sus tareas, el padre de Hinata también le hablaba mientras se encontraba con ella tomaba su mano todo el tiempo como no creyendo que ella se encontraba allí con el, el también no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo con ella pues su estado de salud no se lo permitía y el quería cuidarse para cuando despertara su primogénita lo viera fuerte como la ultima vez antes de que partiera a su misión.

Sakura veía el semblante de su amigo, estaba preocupado y lleno de remordimientos ella lo sabio pues lo conocía tan bien, siendo amigos desde la infancia, no amigos hermanos se corrigió mentalmente, ella no quería tocar ese tema pero era inevitable ya habían pasado tres días desde que Hinata llego a la aldea y Naruto no se había movido de su lado por ningún motivo y nadie le reprocho eso

-Naruto tienes que ir a dormir, asearte y comer un poco

Naruto tajantemente contesto -no

Sakura bufo, -no quería tocar el tema pero es algo que tienes que tomar en cuenta, estas casado con otra mujer y ella te espera en casa

Naruto no supo que contestar al respecto solo agacho la mirada para ver el anillo que tenia en su mano izquierda, y comenzo a jugar con el mientras lo jiraba en su dedo -¿que puedo hacer Sakura?-, su voz fue una suplica necesitaba consejo de ella no sabia como reparar todo este embrollo

Sakura escucho su voz quebrada estaba a punto de soltar sus lagrimas su querido amigo sufría por tantas razones, ella no era de demostrar afecto, quería abrazarlo y así lo hizo, lo abrazo con fuerza para demostrale que estaba con el, que cualquier decisión que el tomara ella lo iba a apoyar sea cual fuere, -habla con ella no la evadas, estuvo aquí hace un par de días yo le explique la situación pero la tiene que oír de tus labios, ve yo cuidare de Hinata en tu ausencia

Naruto se separo de Sakura y le dio un ultimo vistazo a su amada se acerco a la donde se encontraba ella y le acaricio el rostro y después se acerco a Hinata para depositar un beso en su mejilla, sin saber que decirle solo se alejo y salio del cuarto, cabizbajo y sin tener ni una maldita idea de como lidear con todo eso.

Al momento de que Naruto salio de la habitación se cruzo con Ino, pero el al estar en su mundo de ideas no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió derecho, Ino mas sin en cambio lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del pasillo y dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con su mejor amiga Sakura,-¿como lo convenciste para que se fuera a descansar?-

-tenia que hacerlo tiene que hablar con ella- hablo Sakura mientras checaba todos los monitores

-lo se frentona, pero ni yo misma sabría que decirle en su caso, es muy complicado toda esta situación, pero ve el lado bueno ella esta viva

Sakura sonrió por esas palabras, y continuo con su trabajo, -pero lo que me tiene preocupada es la forma en la que reacciono al momento de despertar, no era la Hinata que todos conocemos era agresiva a un nivel extremo, algo horrible le debió de haber pasado en todos estos años

-lo se, pero para eso estamos todos sus amigos y su familia para apoyarla en todo y hacer que se recupere al cien por ciento y curar sus heridas emocionales, ademas cuentas con una gran especialista en esa área frentona yo la ayudare, ya hable con nuestra jefesita y esta de acuerdo

-como me gustaría ser tan optimista al igual que tu para estos casos- Sakura estaba evaluando los resultados y comenzaba a tomar el pulso de Hinata

-la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y tu has sido testigo fiel de muchos milagros, ya vez a Kiba después de 5 años en coma logro despertar

-lo se pero a que precio, su cerebro sufrió un gran daño su recuperación es lenta y dolorosa, tener que aprender a hacer todo desde cero, como hablar, caminar, comer solo y ademas de todo eso no ha podido salir de la depresión, se culpa de lo que paso ese día

-lo olvidas yo soy su terapeuta- contesto Ino

-¿ya se entero lo de Hinata?

-no, no lo creo recomendable aun, tenemos que saber como reacciona Hinata al despertar y después se lo haremos saber, ya ha sido muy difícil para el y si la ve en esas condiciones sufriría aun mas

Sakura cerro la libreta que llevaba en sus manos dejo el bolígrafo en el escritorio y ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando Hinata escucho la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos, estaba cansada de fingirse dormida, después de tantos años de experimentos se hizo resistente a la anestesia, agradecía tanto que Naruto la haya dejado sola de verdad no sabia como lidear con el, no podía culpar lo por continuar con su vida, pero como dolía ese echo, ademas no tenia tiempo para esas cosas ella tenia un objetivo, tenia que enfocarse en eso y no podía arrastrar a nadie a su oscuridad.

Desde ese día por la mañana había recuperado el conocimiento, al abrir los ojos trato de enfocar la mirada se sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, ya sabia muy bien ese efecto la maldita anestesia, miro a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar, se encontraba iluminado ya no estaba en esa asquerosa celda, trato de reincorporarse y entonces lo vio a el sentado en el sillón, sus ropas naranjas desaparecieron y ahora se encontraba vestido completamente de azul, y tenia su chaleco que lo clasificaba como joony, sus rubios cabellos estaban mas cortos su banda ninja se encontraba sobre su frente como ella siempre lo recordaba, su rostro había madurado dejando atrás al joven que recordaba, ahora se veía mas apuesto, su cuerpo había ensanchado por los musculos, se encontraba dormido sobre su mano y de nuevo vio ese maldito anillo de matrimonio, ¿como pudiste casarte?, ¿como te olvidaste de mi?, una tristeza la lleno por completo, pero recordó lo que tenia que hacer y a quien tenia que matar. Se levanto poco a poco de la camilla, ella estaba solamente vestida con una bata blanca que se encontraba amarrada por detrás, tenia tubos conectados en el pecho y suero en su brazo izquierdo, cuando avanzo se sostuvo del tubo para acercarse a el y verlo mas cerca se hinco frente a la silla y acaricio sus cabellos dorados, -sabes agradezco que tengas un sueño profundo como siempre-, sostuvo la mano derecha de Naruto con la suya, -nunca dejaste mi mente, siempre espere por ti, pero el destino se encargo de separarnos, tal vez nunca estuvimos destinados a estar junto solo fue un sueño de chiquilla que duro muy poco, pero estoy agradecida por el corto tiempo que compartimos, ahora eres un hombre prohibido para mi y yo tengo cosas que hacer, cosas que no lograras comprender, te alejare de mi vida para siempre nuestros caminos se separaron desde hace mucho, adiós Naruto kun-, sintió unos chakras acercarse y decidió fingirse inconsciente no quería dar explicaciones de nada a nadie no estaba lista no sabia como hacerlo. Regreso a su cama y cerro los ojos y así paso el día, su hermana la visito desde muy temprano mientras hablaba con ella, así se entero que se había casado con Konohamaru para Hinata no fue sorpresa ese echo, sospechaba que su hermana sentía algo por el cuando eran adolescentes, pero algo la desconcertó Hanabi era muy cercana a Naruto por la forma en que interactuaban juntos, ¿desde cuando? y ¿por que?, también se entero que ella era la que lideraba el clan y sobre la enfermedad de su padre, todo había cambiado desde que ella no estaba, nadie es indispensable en esta vida pensó Hinata, su hermana se retiro y entre estudios y visitas paso el día, Naruto no se apartaba de su lado tenia que ser paciente.

Agradeció a Sakura por despachar a Naruto de su habitación y así por fin estar sola.

Lo que escucho de Kiba la altero un poco, estaba vivo su compañero y amigo también la había pasado mal tenia que verlo a como diera lugar, por eso ahora que estaba sola tenia que escabullirse de ese lugar, tenia que alejarse de inmediato ya se había ocultado el sol, era buen momento decidió salirse por la ventana aun no recuperaba sus fuerzas se sentía tan débil pero ya estaba harta de estar encerrada quería correr, saltar, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia corrió lo mas que pudo entre los techos de la aldea, la briza estaba muy fresca y solamente tenia puesta la bata y se encontraba descalza sus manos y pies no le respondían como ella quería tenían un color mas oscuro en los dedos por la congelación que sufrió en ellos pero el dolor le recordaba que estaba con vida y en libertad se sintió extraña, quería gritar pero algo le impedía hacerlo, y continuo sin importar nada hasta que llego a su destino, en medio del patio de aquella casa se encontraba Kiba caminado muy lentamente ayudado por muletas, el que era su amigo había cambiado tanto, estaba tan delgado sus cabellos castaños estaban mas largos, se le dificultaba el caminar, su cabeza estaba vendada, Hinata recordaba muy bien esa herida, las imágenes de la pelea invadieron su mente, el golpe que dejo inconsciente a Kiba en medio de un charco de sangre y la desesperación que ella sintió en ese momento la invadieron de nuevo apretó los puños inconscientemente, y de un salto se coloco frente a su camarada -Kiba- salio de los labios de Hinata

Con la guardia baja y sorprendido soltó las muletas por la impresión, y en el proceso callo sobre su trasero mientras trataba de reconocer a la persona frente a el que apareció de la nada, era una mujer muy delgada con el cabello suelto que ondeaba por la briza nocturna, la oscuridad de la noche no lograba ayudar nada, el estaba confundido, con mucha dificultad logro pronunciar algunas palabras, -¿qui- qui-en e- res?

Hinata no lograba salir de la impreciso de verlo en ese estado y que no la reconociera, cuando eran equipo ella jamas lograba escabullirse sin que el la encontrara de inmediato por su gran olfato, pero ahora su gran amigo ya no era como lo recordaba y una inmensa rabia la invadió, malditos fueron los desgraciados que destruyeron sus vidas, pero ella se encargaría de hacerlos pagar como merecían, la voz de su amigo la saco de su trance

-¿qui-en e e-res? hablo Kiba con dificulta nuevamente

A lo que ella solamente respondió -Kiba-

De la casa se encendieron las luces del pórtico y la luz ilumino la cara de la extraña, pudo reconocer esos largos cabellos azules y esos ojos de luna, Hinata estaba viva, gruesas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Kiba

Hinata se acerco a el para limpiar sus lagrimas y se sentó frente a el, -estoy con vida

Kiba lentamente atrapo a Hinata en un abrazo mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, Hinata solo se dejaba hacer, en otro tiempo ella hubiera llorado de la misma manera igual que el, pero ya no podía hacerlo, se quedaron ahí en medio del patio por largo tiempo, el la abrazaba a un no creyendo que ella se encontraba junto a el, no la quería soltar por temor a que ella desapareciera

-pen-pense que ja-jamas te- te volvería a ver-

Hinata se separo de su amigo lo ayudo a reincorporarse y le entrego las muletas, Kiba comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y Hinata sin mas lo siguió, como era de noche había pocas personas en las calles lo cual Hinata agradeció, no sabia a donde se dirigían pero tampoco le importo solo veía la espalda de su amigo avanzar lentamente, no supo cuanto tiempo paso y no le tomo importancia tampoco puso atención del lugar asta que Kiba rompió el silencio, -el e equi-po 8 es-ta re-u-nido nu-eva-mente- estaban frente a una tumba, Hinata leyó la inscripción SHINO ABURAME

Hinata hablo -Shino- el corazón se le oprimió, -el equipo 8 esta reunido nuevamente- giro su rostro para poder observar a Kiba a su lado, el estaba sonriendo.

A lo lejos una persona venia corriendo mientras gritaba Hinata, ella lo reconoció de inmediato era Naruto que se veía preocupado, cuando llego frente a ellos el le grito, -pero que demonios haces nos tenias preocupados a todos, como sales del hospital así de la nada, estas delicada no puedes hacer esas cosas- pero ella sin darle importancia a sus palabras comenzó a caminar pasando a su lado como si nada.

Naruto estaba desconcertado por su actitud, como si no le importara nada ni nadie el iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por ella, -ya no es de tu incumbencia lo que pase conmigo-

Naruto no supo como responder a eso y la jalo de su mano para que ella le diera la cara, al mirarse uno frente al otro no supo que decir o hacer, la frialdad de la mirada de Hinata lo entristeció, es sus ojos no podía distinguir sentimiento alguno, ella era un cuerpo sin alma sin sentimientos, al menos eso capto el

-iré sola-

-Hinata- el la quiso retener pero ella retiro su mano y sin mas se alejo de ellos, -tu esposa te espera en casa-

Naruto se quedo mudo junto a Kiba, -da- dale tiem-po- hablo Kiba mientras demostraba su comprensión colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y se quedaron ahí en silencio mientras la perdieron de vista.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer.


End file.
